1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device for baking of a substrate on which a coating film such as an anti-reflective coating (ARC) film is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a lithography technique is used in a process for forming a pattern on a surface of a semiconductor wafer, a liquid crystal display (LCD) glass substrate, or the like (hereinafter referred to as a “substrate”). Such a pattern formation process generally including a resist film formation step in which a resist is applied onto the surface of a substrate to form a resist film, an exposure step in which the formed resist film is exposed to radiation for pattern transfer, and a development step in which the resist film after exposure is subjected to development.
In recent years, higher-level microfabrication has been required as finer element. To meet the requirement, for example, a technique of forming an ARC film before forming a resist film is applied. By forming an ARC film, it is possible to suppress trailing of a resist film that is caused by reflection from a substrate. during exposure of the resist film. It is also possible to prevent a substrate from being contaminated by organic amine contained in a developer.
Such an ARC film is formed as follows. First, an ARC coating film is formed over the surface of a substrate by spin coating, etc. Then, the substrate is baked in a chamber or the like to promote crosslinking reaction for prevention of mixing with a resist and to improve adhesion to a substrate.
After baked, the substrate is unloaded from the chamber. When unloading the substrate, the substrate is abruptly cooled to room temperature. As a result, ARC-sublimates become dust on the substrate surface and in the chamber. Therefore, a problem arises that reduction in yield of a semiconductor device, etc. is caused.
Regarding the suppression of sublimates, for example, [claim 1], [0027], and other paragraphs of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-347198 describe that collection of sublimates is performed. Paragraph [0026] and so on of this patent publication describe that a substrate is cooled in a cooling arm 5, and then is unloaded.
However, although the cooling speed needs to be sufficiently decreased to suppress the dust caused by sublimates, there is a problem that the decreased speed directly affects the throughput with the foregoing technique.